Til the Lonely's Gone
by vangelbang
Summary: Kind of a Kyle harem. He'll have to choose between Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Craig.  btw you guys can try voting on who but not until some kind of action happens between each one   Rating may go into M, genre and couple will change too, so watch out please.
1. Chapter 1: Hints of Loneliness

**YO! I found the old story. This was my actual FIRST FAN FICTION EVER! So yeah it'll be in a different writing style than my other stories. But I only did two chapters (I can't find my third) So the third one will be new and probably better in some way... I hope.**

**Title:** 'til the Lonely's Gone

**Author: **Pastelishous

**Pairing: **Kyle/Craig Kyle/Kenny (kind of a kyle harem..)

**Rating: **Teen.. may change.. not sure

**Summary: **Stan, Kenny, and Eric left Kyle for 5 years and now Kenny is back.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. It belongs to my personal heroes, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**A/N:** This takes place during the summer right after 8th grade..

This is my first fanfic and im not sure how long it's going to be.. and if you see any mistakes please tell me (:

**OH and if you aren't fond of shonen-ai or yaoi.. please never read this fanfic or leave rude comments ; ^;**

Chapter one: Hints of Loneliness

**BAM! SCREECH!**

"…Ughh" I groaned as I was punched to the floor and slid. The boy with my blood on his fist smirked as he watched me crawl away slowly. "Kyle, you know I don't like to hurt you.. But you just wouldn't do as I told you.." he said in that same innocent voice that makes my skin crawl.

I shuddered as he pulled me up by my collar and whispered in my ear, "So Kyle, what'll it be? Will you cooperate with me or do I have to punish you even more?" I spat in his face and he cringed. "Bad choice Kyle..." he slammed me against a fence and pulled at my collar.

"I'll give you one more chance to cooperate, Kyle" he hissed as he brought out his fist ready to punch me in the gut. "I SAID NO, CRAIG, SHIT!" he grimaced as I closed my eyes shut ready for the pain.

"OOF!", a familiar voice yelled out. I opened my eyes slowly to find Kenny in my lap and Craig with a blank expression on his face after realizing Kenny had blocked the blow.

xxx

I guess this makes no sense so I'll tell you the whole story.. It started out when that fatass Cartman had to leave South Park with his mom to visit some relatives at some other country. The next day Stan told me his mom enrolled him to an art class somewhere in France or some stupid bullshit like that.. Then Kenny suddenly disappeared.. This was 5 years ago..

I'm in my freshman year of high school now, and during those 5 years I got lonely as hell. So of course I'd take any chance of being in with another group or turning gay and dating any guy who would ask me out right? Right. I started to hang out with Craig and the other guys and to my surprise, Craig asked me out in 8th grade. I said yes.

My life started to get better after that. And no one really judged anyone for being gay anymore.. Or maybe they were just afraid that Craig would hurt them.. But who cares why, as long as they don't, I'm fine. The only thing that worried me at that point was if I'd ever see Stan and Kenny, and I admit, I sort of missed that fatass Nazi too.

So how did it lead up to me getting my ass kicked by my own boyfriend? Well, today Craig called me over to his house. At first I thought it would be a nice time to cuddle and relax with some minor kissing involved, but then…

"Uh, Craig I'm not so sure about this…" I squirmed under my boyfriend hoping to escape his hands that were pinning me down to his couch. "Aw, Kyle there's no reason to be shy." He whispered into my ear seductively and I shivered. He smirked at my reaction and mistook it as an okay to do whatever he pleased. He gently bit my ear and his hand started to roam my body and tugged at my pants as the other felt around the inside of my shirt. Suddenly, I felt his cold fingers pinch at my nipple and I bit my lip. "Craig, stop…" he ignored my plea and took off my pants.

"Craig, I'm serious!" I pushed him off me and for a second I could've sworn he looked hurt. I felt bad and started to walk up to him, "I-I'm sorry Craig but I don't think I want to do this yet.." I raised my arms to hug him but he just grabbed my arm and stared at me, tightening his grip. "Craig.. Y-you're hurting me.." He pulled me toward him and kneed me in my side. "NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE REJECTS ME KYLE!" he yelled as he threw me onto his couch yet again.

My eyes widened as I saw him coming at me again while cracking his knuckles. I jumped off the couch and darted towards the door –suddenly being pulled by my hair, my ass hit the floor with a thud. "Argh, shit Craig!" I yelled as tears started to form and blurred my vision. His hand was still pulling at my hair as I tried my hardest to elbow him. He chuckled at my efforts and mashed my head and the rest of the body into the front door. I could feel blood trickling down my chin from inside my mouth as he repeated the beating again and again. I felt weak and didn't even bother to fight back or beg him to stop. But I knew I had to do something.

I slowly turned my body and he stopped. I tried to look him in the eye but my vision was blocked by the tears. All I saw was a sudden expression of regret on his face. He didn't want to do this, something was biting at his soul and he was taking out his anger on me.. But I was too afraid to try and figure out what was wrong and all my body told me was to RUN. I took this sudden silence to my advantage and darted out the door. Only to find myself where we are now..

xxx

"K-KENNY?" I froze in shock as I watched him turn to me with that same smirk I remember and started beating the shit out of Craig punch by punch, blocking Craig's powerful blows, and finally sending him running back into his house.

"Ey Kyle, you alright?" I broke out of my daze to find Kenny's hand waving in my face. "K-Kenny! I never knew you could fight like that!" I started waving my arms crazily "and why did you leave me without saying anything dude? Do you know how fucking lonely I was without you AND Stan! What was soo damn important that made you leave me for 5 years without telling me anything man!" Kenny stared at me blankly surprised by all the questions, then chuckled, "Calm down, Kyle. I'll tell you everything after we clean you all up at my place. Do you know how shitty you look right now?" he smiled and threw me onto his back as I suddenly fainted, feeling his body heat warming my own.

xxx

I woke up to find myself on Kenny's bed. I looked around to see Kenny asleep a chair with a porn magazine on his lap. I sigh and look out the window. Night time. Wait.. "SHIT! Kenny wake up! I have to get home or my mom's gonna fucking kill me dude!" Kenny stayed in the same position and mumbled "It's… fine... Mom called bitch.. You can sleep… over…" I ignore the fact he called my mom a bitch and chuckle at the expression on his face, so happy, innocent, and apparently... He's drooling. I really wanted to know why Kenny left and I wanted to tell him everything that happened while he was gone but I fell asleep, exhausted.

**A/N:**

Hope you liked! Please R&R :D

I'm not sure if I'm going to add any other characters but if you REALLY want someone to be in it just tell me and I'll consider it!


	2. Chapter 2: Kenny's Secret Feelings

**YO! I found the old story. This was my actual FIRST FAN FICTION EVER! So yeah it'll be in a different writing style than my other stories. But I only did two chapters (I can't find my third) So the third one will be new and probably better in some way... I hope.**

**Title:** 'til the Lonely's Gone

**Author: **Fujoshilady.

**Pairing: **so far still Kyle/Craig and Kyle/Kenny

**Rating: **Teen… not sure if I'll change it or not…

**Summary: **too lazy to put anything

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. It belongs to my personal heroes, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**A/N:** I don't think I did as good as chapter 1 here… but I hope you like that Kenny and Kyle build a little bit of a better relationship in this chapter. (Yeah I have no idea what I'm saying…)

**OH and if you aren't fond of shonen-ai or yaoi... (Aka homosexual situations/people etc.) Please don't read this fanfic or leave any rude comments ; ^;**

Chapter two: Kenny's Secret Feelings?

"K-ken… mhhn… Please, l-let me kiss… you" Kyle pleaded through huffy breaths as he licked my fingers passionately. I sat there, dazed. He took my hand out of his mouth and slowly rubbed his cheek against it, he looked so sexy… "Please, Kenny?" I slowly nodded, my mind filled with what I imagined to be Kyle's moans.

The surprisingly horny Kyle slowly leaned towards me, shivering from nervousness and lust, his eyes closed and soft lips waiting for my touch. I slowly brought his chin up and leaned in, showing him that I wanted this too…

"KENNY!" my eyes opened wide. Just a dream..? "Dude, you were humping me in bed! You had a weird dream again didn't you? You shouldn't read porn magazines before sleeping anymore!" Kyle said with that same old, same old angry face that I loved.

"Y-yeah… Sure, weird dream." I stared at Kyle still confused but chuckled at the expression he made. "WHOA!" I yelled as I fell off the bed. He laughed like he did that day Cartman had aids. I smiled and laughed with him.

Xxx

Later Kyle told me about him and Craig. Hmph, I knew he would make a move. Hm, you don't understand? Uh, okay.

If you can't tell by now, I've liked Kyle since kindergarten. And every time I've died I think the reason I kept coming back is because of how strongly I love him and want to see him… Wow, I sound sappy, heh. Well, I left South Park to get stronger, I was tired of dying. I felt so pathetic and weak, and I wanted to protect Kyle if anything bad happened… So I attended a school that also taught self-defense. You're probably thinking, 'Oh that's why he was so strong when he beat up the almighty Craig!' Yeah, that's pretty much it.

I love Kyle and I felt that he'd never feel the same so I thought that he'd be fine without me… But, Stan and Cartman left him too, I didn't plan that. It was too late to not go though, and I knew if I said goodbye and told him that I was leaving too that he'd ask me why I'm taking self-defense and that the cute and seductive face of his would convince me to stay.

I also knew that Craig, Stan, and Cartman… loved Kyle too… So when I found out that Stan and Cartman were gonna leave I was worried Craig would do something. But, I never thought it'd take him 5 years to do that something. I kind of found that funny.

That's what I explained to Kyle after he told me the Craig problem… Well, at least the part without the love stuff… I'll tell him someday… Just not now…

Xxx

I looked at Kyle, his clothes were dirty and a little bloody I thought I should get them washed and I was bored so I used my perverted mind and thought of a creative way to get Kyle's clothes off... "Kyle…" I whispered in his ear then blew into it, he flinched. "W-what Kenny?" his face turned red. "Look how dirty your shirt is… Mind if I help you take it off?" I said as I sat behind him my chest to his back, my legs against his. "Uhm…" I heard him swallow as he slowly nodded. I smiled and brought my hands up to his waist and slowly lifted the shirt off his slender body. He squirmed as the shirt rolled off his arms. His ass rubbing against my groin, I let out a tiny huff. "S-sorry Kenny" he blushed and handed me his shirt.

I couldn't help but keep looking down at Kyle's boxers, nipples, and face hoping for any sign of pleasure, of course there was nothing. I felt stupid for a second. "Kenny? You okay? You've been staring blankly at me for a while…" he looked away nervously when our eyes met. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just blinded me with your cuteness!" I chuckled and gave him a playful punch. He sighed, relieved but then started to fall off the bed "Gahh!" my eyes widened and I reached for him as if his life was at stake.

**THUD.**

xxx

It took me a while to realize I landed on top of Kyle, but when I did I pushed myself up so that he had room to breathe. We stared at each other not knowing what exactly happened… I think we might've KISSED… Both of our faces were utterly flustered and neither one of us dared to move. Kyle probably thought that if he moved our friendship would be destroyed somehow... of course I'd love him no matter what and would understand if he moved, but he didn't know that…

I decided to take a chance, so I slowly leaned in and stopped halfway to his lips, our heavy breathing made the room feel so hot, it caused a sudden tighten in my pants… I had a boner and I couldn't take it… I WANTED this, almost even NEEDED this… I leaned in more and –

**DING DONG!**

I quickly got off him and looked away as he did the same. I let out a tiny growl of disappointment and told him that he should take a shower and to leave his clothes in my room, as I stomped out of the room angrily. I looked back into the room and he also looked disappointed that we were interrupted; I smiled. I twisted the door handle and opened the door. My stomach dropped and my eyes widened with surprise as a "WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG KENNEH?" and a "Hey Kenny." Hit my face.

**Cartman and Stan were at the door.**

A/N:

Arggh, I edited this one sooo much! D:

Please R&R! Also, sorry if I didn't do the characters justice…

And I'll try to make chapter 3 more interesting than this!


End file.
